


Hustling fire

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Gender-Neutral Morgan Yu, Other, Spoilers, very minorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which there is an imperfect copy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hustling fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HammieSlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammieSlice/gifts).



> So Morgan is genderfluid but neutral is the tag, and they where so before the whole typhonification

Morgan twitches, they’re standing next to Alex who’s explaining what he’s done. His little gang of Operators, the ones Dahl himself helped program float semicircular around the pair. Morgan looks mostly like the person he once knew, and then sometimes different, sharper cheekbones, changing length of hair. Stubble that should look out of place on their normally clean-shaven face grows in living time lapse and then slips back beneath skin. They do look human though, for the most part mundane.  
Save that they twitch. Like the jolt up a jumper cable, like there’s no joints in them.  
Silhouette wavering.  
Morgan clenches their hands, open and shut the pull of tendons perfect except for when black tendrils bleed out of their skin and slink back under just as sinuous.

Alex puts a careful hand on their shoulder, guiding them forward. Walther had quickly stopped listening to his prattle, but he assumes this is an introduction. Morgan reaches out to shake his hand after all. They look so much like before. Even when their features shift into a more sharply gendered face, when the structure of it rearranges like a latex mask over shifting plates. But he brought back their corpse, so this bubbling replica can’t be Morgan.


End file.
